As It Was In The Beginning
by syntheticblonde
Summary: Connor and Chase have grown into men that we now know as John Rahway and A.J. Loved the movie, needed to give my boys some background.
1. Chapter 1

He ran through the muddy property, his small heart pounding in his chest, the wind stinging his face and dirt speckling into the lacerations on his back.  
>He clenched his teeth together, ignoring the pain as he ran and ran. His legs pumped continuously, and before he knew, he was at the door of his father's barn.<p>

Once inside and hidden, the sound of his father's lumbering footsteps made the floor tremble more then the terrified child's body.  
>"Connor Teegs! You git back 'ere!"<p>

The small blonde boy had hidden in their barn, away from his drunkard of a father. He'd crammed his small, badly bruised and burned body into a crevice between the panels up in the hangar of the hay storage. He shuffled his legs closer to his chest, making himself even smaller and felt something slither on his foot.  
>A snake ran over his toes, and Connor just watched as it disappeared.<p>

From his hiding spot, Connor saw his drunken father pacing not but 4 feet away.

"Come out, boy!" He hollered.  
>Connor sat still as he could, his legs quivering from being coiled so long. A few tears spilled down his cheeks as he prayed to a God that never answered his prayers.<br>"Kill. Him." He prayed. "Make him die, painfully."

"Boy! I'm waiting, boy!" Hal Teegs swigged from his whiskey bottle, that was only a quarter full now. It had been full that morning when he's bought it.

Connor held his breath as Hal spun around, pacing inches from his traumatized son's hiding spot. By some slip of chance, Hal's glazed eyes fell on Connor's ice blue ones and he smiled. It looked more like a snarl, and it reeked of alcohol, but it was the smile of a cruel drunk.

He reached down and tore the wooden paneling from the wall of the barn, grabbing Connor by the throat and throwing him to the floor.  
>"No! Dad! NO!" Connor pleaded for his life, but his father heard nothing.<br>The sound of violence drowned out the terror of Connor's heartbreaking screams. He screamed until his throat was shot. He cried relentlessly for hours after Hal has retired to the house.  
>Hal had strapped him until he fell limp to the ground. This left Connor laying in a small puddle of his own blood that had seeped from the open wounds on his back and thighs.<br>Hal kicked him in the ribs and crushed his hand beneath his boot before leaving his son in a near unconscious state.

The thing about when Hal Teegs got this drunk, was that he didn't remember a thing. At least he said he didn't when he woke up nearly 36 hours later.

Lying there in such unfathomably pain, the only thing keeping 12 year old Connor Teegs alive was the face of his bestfriend : Chase Mylin.  
>He'd met Chase on a night like this 2 years ago.<br>Connors mother had been dead for a year, and Hal had been drunk almost constantly since then. One night, Hal got so drunk that he couldn't speak coherently. Everything came out in slurs and he stumbled around, as if lead was tied to his feet. He was too incompetent to walk straight or pour his booze into a glass, but somehow, he was functional enough to beat the living hell out of his young son. Connor took as much as he could, until he couldn't take anymore.  
>Hal shoved the small boy toward the fire, smacking his wrist with an iron poker, shattering the bones, and it caused him to hobble himself off balance. Connor took this moment of instability to take his leave.<br>The boy, scrawny for a his age, leapt to his feet and took off running without looking back.

He ran several miles holding his broken and burnt wrist to his body, to the graveyard where his mother had been buried the summer before. He draped himself silently over the tombstone with the name _'Joannah Teegs'_ engraved on it.  
>"Momma! Why'd you leave with him like this? Why?" His sobs made his body heave, and he cried until his throat was raw. His fragile body shook with silent tearless sobs after 2 hours of the uncontrollable crying, but he continued stillm until he could taste blood from his own throat.<br>Connor didn't want to move. His wrist was broken and this was the closest he'd felt to her in years, but her warmth still evaded him. He had the ghost memory of her scent in his mind, and of her warm hugs surrounding him. "I miss you, Momma." he whispered.

"What are you doing?" A small voice said suddenly from a few gravestones over.  
>"Hidin'." Connor's voice was hoarse. He didn't look up.<br>"Looks like you're lying on a grave..." The boy stated.  
>"I am. I'm hidin' from my Pa. " Connor sniffled and turned his head to the direction of the voice. There was a tall blonde haired boy there, a few graves away with a blue jacket on.<br>"D'he do this to you?" The other little body walked to where Connor was laying, after kissing the small flower he was carrying an dropping it on the tomb he was standing at.  
>"Yah." Connor squeaked.<br>"I'm Chase. " The boy said coming to sit cross legged beside Connor.  
>"Connor. " Teegs slid off the tomb and plopped gently beside Chase. "... He broke my wrist..." Connor's face contorted as if was going to cry again, but he took a deep breath in calming himself.<br>"I can help." Chase offered Connor a hand to help him from the mossy ground. "My dad is a doctor. He'll fix you up, free of charge. "  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yah." Chase smiled and Connor knew at that moment that this boy would be his best friend. Forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

So who's grave was that you were at?" Connor asked quietly as they continued down the road to the Mylin's home.

"My sister's. " Chase cleared his throat. " She was killed by a drunk driver... In broad daylight."

"I'm sorry, man. " Connor patted chase's shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks Connor."

They walked to Chase's home in pleasant conversation, and when they entered the Mylin household, were greeted warmly. It had been years since someone had greeted Connor like that and he was so emotional already that it sent him into tears again.

"Oh dear! What's the matter!" Mrs. Mylin rushed to his side.

"His wrist is broken. He fell at the graveyard. Hit it pretty bad. Where's Dad at?" Chase quickly lied for the unaware Connor and disappear into the house. "_Dad_?" He called.

"Come, come, dear. What's your name?" Chase's mother rushed to his side and hugged him to her bosom without further injuring him.

"Connor Teegs, Ma'am. " He sniffed.

"Well, Connor Teegs, my husband is gonna take good care of you. Don't you fret. "

Mr. Mylin entered the room carrying all the makings for a cast. "Here, son. Lemme help you. "

"Thank you, sir. "

Connor watched and grimaced in pain as Mr. Mylin and Chase bandaged his broken wrist, but smiled gratefully at it when they were done.

"Thank you!" Connor exclaimed.

"You're welcome, son. Do you have somewhere to go for the night?... Because you could always stay here a night. " Offered Chase's father.

"Thank you sir!" Nodded Connor and followed Chase up to his room.

"Whoa. " Breathed Connor when he saw Chase's room.

The boy had a double bed, huge closet, a mahogany desk, a fish tank and a television. There was a box attached to it that Connor had only seen on tv and in boxes in store windows.

His jaw dropped and he collapsed to his knees in front if it.

"Is that the new Super-Nintendo?"

"Yah man. Dad picked it up last night. Want to play?"

Connor and his new friend CHase dropped to thier knees infront of the television and played video-games well into the night.

After that night, Connor spent every almost waking hour with the Mylin Family. He'd get up and go over for breakfast before school and he's stay until dark, before he slinked home to an unconscious Hal.

Together, the boys played football and went to parties and took similar classes all the way through high school.

Connor took his beatings, slowly growing stronger and more resiliant. His football body made weak spots harder to find, so Hal used a stick now, roughly resembling a bat, to beat his son.

Years later, Cahse and Connor were 16, and soaring through life. He lived at Chase's house most days, not even bothering to go home. They went to parties and drank and found girls, hooking up mindlessly, and lived like teenage gods. Being a first string football player made them top of the market for all the broads in town.

Then there was Kely Sharp. She died her hair a smokey auburn and never wore any make-up. She probably weighed over 140 lbs.

In Connor's eyes, she was a dork. A geek, an untouchable. His social status deemed unworthy of even eye-contact but despite all that the Phylum of high school decreed; he was extremely attracted to her. He came face to face with Kely one afternoon by chance when he was on his way to Chase's truck. They were skipping third, because they felt that today's particular Geography lesson wasn't worth their time. Slipping into the leather jacket that Chase had gotten him for his 17th birthday last year, he swooped around the corner and collided with Kely.

"Whoa!" Kely lost her balance, but before she could fall, Connor caught her hand. He gripped her right and raised her to her full height.  
>"I'm so sorry, Kely."<br>"That's okay Connor, though now I've felt first hand what our football team depends on." She smiled. "On your way out, I see?" She glanced semi disapprovingly at his jacket, and lack of school supplies.  
>"Oh... Uh.. Yah. Chase and I were going to grab some grub. Care to join?"<br>Kely just laughed. "I wouldn't dare miss school. Plus; I've got Bio next, and that's my favourite. We're dissecting pig foetuses in the next unit. " She looked oddly pleased with the idea, while it made Connor's stomach turn.  
>"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Connor's crystal blue eyes met her enchanting green ones.<br>"Yah, totally."

He continued walking, then paused. "Kely?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"There's a game tonight... If you felt like coming out." Connor had never felt nervous because of a girl before. He swallowed hard and pitied normal guys, this is what they felt like all the time.  
>"If I can..." and Kely disappeared down the stairs.<p>

****  
>Connor and Chase left for lunch, but returned for P.E as a warm-up before football that night.<p>

Connor didn't tell Chase about Kely. If people found out, it would make him look bad. Just last week, he and the head cheerleader, Amber Scott had gotten to third base under the bleachers whilst skipping second. He was a ladies-man, but it was usually the size 2, blonde bombshell ladies, not girls like Kely.

They won the game, 21-nothing, and the after party was at Amber's house, which was really a mansion. Her father was the town judge and made a ton of money.

When they pulled up in Chase's '89 Ford truck, there was music erupting from every open window and there were intoxicated kids pouring from every entrance. As they walked up the lawn, there were bundles of drunk couples making out or throwing up.  
>"Ha. " Connor scoffed. "Lightweights. " He glanced at his watch. "It's only 10."<br>Chase smiled and entered the house. Connor followed and smiled upon seeing his fellow peers indulging.

"HEY!" There was an outbursts from the group of partiers at the door. "IT'S OUR WINNING DUO!" The whole house cheered, and Teegs high-fived his best-friend.

"Dude," Connor leaned in to talk into Chase's ear. "Those girls are TOTALLY checking you out.'' He nodded toward a blonde girl and her olive toned friend. They were pressing their bodies close together, each with a drink on their hands, their lips swollen from kissing, probably each other.

"Yaaah!" He cheered quietly and low-fived Connor before addressing the horny,drunk girls.

Connor made his way to the kegs and booze. Grabbing a Coors, Connor sauntered around the house, passing couples making out and dancing. There was a ton of people swimming in the massive pool out back and the food table was being devoured. He sifted through the throng of people and made it up the stairs, his eyes searching the party for Kely's face.

Then he saw her.

She was wearing a flowing white top that exposed the majority of her back,and boobs, with dark denim jeans. She had simple black flats on and her hair was straight, As she walked into the party, she ran her fingers through it nervously.

Connor smiled and ran down to meet her. "Hey. " Connor's eye sparkled as they met hers. The green shone enticingly.  
>"Sup?" Her tone was overly casual, although the way she kept ringing her hands said otherwise.<br>"Just got here... " He looked to her empty hands. "Want a drink?"  
>"Sure." She smiled sweetly and followed him into the kitchen, to the steel tub of ice with the girly drinks in it. "Mike's Hard and Smirnoff coolers..?"<br>Kely looked at the options he gave her, then turned to the fridge. It was packed with beers, but she didn't seem to have any interest She closed it . "Thanks, " She said sarcastically. "but I'm good." she slipped her hand into her shirt, down her bra and grabbed an electric green flask. She twirled the cap open and swigged it back.

"What's in there?"

"Real alcohol. " she offered it his way. Connor took it from her, chuckling as he lifted it to his lips. Before it hit them, the smell did. The sickening stench of whiskey wafted down his throat and he stopped.

"Oh. That stuffs just poison. " He shook his head and handed the flask back to Kely without sipping it.  
>Flashes of Hal with his bear sized fists coming down upon his body ravaged his mind and he shook his head.<p>

"Come on. Let's dance!" She downed the last of her travel flask and grabbed Connor's hand. The alcohol gave her a dash of spontaneity and when they got to the floor, she went right up and changed the song that was playing.

She put on a dance tune with a wicked beat and instinctively pressed the back of her body to the front of his. In a snuggling motion, she found the perfect position for their bodies and then started grinding against Connor to the beat. He was taken back by her confidence, but it attracted him to her all the more.

She was crazy. For 20 minutes straight, Connor ground with her. She dipped and tucked and bucked and rolled against Connor's body, and within minutes he was rock solid. She giggled every time she felt his manhood, depending on their positions.

Eventually, they danced face to face with their bodies moulding together. Kely was straddling his thigh, and whilst grinding, Connor was pulling her body towards him in a rocking movement from his grip on her ass. She sighed delightedly as they danced among the small crowd on the dance floor.

Her head was on his shoulder or pressed against Connor's while they dance, but slowly she raised her head. They're eyes met and he smiled at her.  
>"Hey..."<br>As a response, she flitted her eyes from his eyes to his lips, licking her own and breathing shallow. He slowed their pace, and her hips lined up with his, so that she could feel his boner pressing against her. He leaned his head in toward her and their noses bumped. Then they closed the gap.

It was a romantic kiss, the way all first kisses are imagine to be. The fact that Kely was pretty buzzed cancelled out all the awkwardness. Their lips drifted over one another's gently at first, then real contact was made. Kely slid her tongue across Connor's bottom lip and he returned the gesture by shoving his tongue into her mouth. This ignited a flame in her and they pushed each other off the dance floor as if they were the only ones there, bodies still pressed together.

They backed into a wall, and Connor pushed her against her hips, nonchalantly rolling his hips into her, stimulating them both.

Kely took the hint, and pushed back on his chest. "Let's find somewhere..." She pushed her hips against his, and he returned the pressure, driving her mad with the feeling it gave her.  
>"Gladly. "<p>

They weaved through the throng of horny, drunk teenagers and made their way to the upstairs rooms. The master bedroom was locked, and Amber's room too. There were 3 spare bedroom, and all but the last were occupied.

"In here." Connor pulled Kely into the room and it was only then that he realized how nervous he was. His heart was beating rapidly and his palms had begun to sweat. He looked at Kely's curvy body and his erection pressed harder against his pants, He swallowed a lump in his throat.

She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around. "Damn, Amber's loaded." The room had authentic Greek art and potted orchids decorating it, with a large full length mirror and an armoire that looked like it was from the 16th century in the corner.

"Yah..." Connor had to agree, but to him; everyone was loaded. He grew up with nothing. Just an abusive father and a sick mother. Shaking his head to get back to where he was, he grabbed Kely's head and kissed her. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging it rhythmically.

She slipped off her shoes and reached over to shut the light off, without breaking the suction Connor now had on her neck. Making sure the door was locked, Kely's pulled off the jacket Connor had on, raking her hands down his arms. She tugged off his tee-shirt next, undoing to buttons to find that he wore nothing underneath.

His hands were coddling her lower back, his rough skin against the soften of her skin. He kissed her, and pulled her blouse off, over her head. It floated to the floor before his hands started on her breasts.  
>Kely's breathing was frantic and her hands moved quickly, undoing and dropping his pants, then hers to. Stepping out of them, she kicked them aside and dropped to her knees. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

A blow job and an orgasm later, they ended up in the bed in the third spare room of Amber's house.

Kely was a fierce lover, she urged him to scratch and bite and she reciprocated his touch. She was loud too, constantly moaning and whimpering in approval of the way they moved or the things they were doing.

"Shit, girl! You're crazy!" gasped Connor.  
>"Don't act like you don't love it!" Kely said from above him. She was straddling his body, sliding over him and kissing him viciously. she reached her hands down and slipped on the condom.<p>

"Holy shit!" Connor was breathing rapidly, and his face clenched in fervent desire. He was so hard because of her and was going crazy for her.

Kely smiled and lifted her hips, sliding onto Connor. She seemed to sigh in relief, while Connor's face contorted in pleasure. She was so tight against his sensitive skin, all this nerves exposed and rubbing against her insides as she pumped against him.

They moved like a well oiled machine, no awkward screw ups. They were both fairly experienced lovers, and it showed.

She flipped her hair out of the way and Connor saw the moonlight from the open curtains bathe her naked, sweating body. Her breasts jiggled wildly and Connor watched her like she was some exotic dancer. His hands were on her thick hips pulling her and guiding her to her climax.

He was fairly close to his, he could feel the tension in his balls, but she seemed to be a fairways away from hers. Connor couldn't believe that she was going to outlast him, so he held off.

She rode him, swivelling her hips and sighing in relief at the pleasure it caused. Connor whined, his face contorted in earnest as he climaxed. Kely smiled triumphantly as she rode him faster and harder, no longer preoccupied with pleasing Connor, but desperately driving herself clear off the edge.

Connor was convulsing, writhing beneath her, and he exploded into the condom separating him from her soaking wet insides. "Kely!" He screamed, his breathing coming in gasps

"CONNOR!" Kely's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto his chest, letting him pull out, and remove the overloaded condom.

"Jesus, Kely. That was amazing." they both looked down and saw that he was still erect.

"Your welcome. ' She lay on his chest, their breathing oppositely expanding their chests and rubbing them together.  
>"Ohh." She groaned as she stood. "That was great, and now I'm gone." She rubbed her aching crotch and slipped back into her clothes, piece by piece.<p>

Connor sat up. "seriously? You are just going to do and ditch?"

"Well yah," Kely paused, her shirt still off. "I thought that's how you rolled?"

"It is. I'm just surprised that's how you roll.." Connor pushed down on his boner, trying to calm it down so he could get dressed.

"Wait at least five minutes before you leave..." Ad she was gone.  
>Connor flopped back onto the bed, exhausted.<p>

When Connor eventually rejoined the party, He was informed that Chase was in the jacuzzi, and when he found him, he was. He was in the private jacuzzi on the master bedrooms bathroom having a threesome with the 2 girls from before.

"Gimme like... Half an hour man!" Chase called after Connor as he backed away from their orgy.

"Yup."  
>Connor wandered aimlessly, making casual conversation with those who weren't piss-drunk.<p>

Half an hour later, Chase sauntered down the stairs, his hair clinging to his face and a smile plastered to his lips. "Ready to scram?"

"Definitely. " 


	4. Chapter 4

Graduation came swiftly, taking in the state-wide cup for football. The boys stood proudly side by side as Mr. and Mrs. Mylin snapped pictures of them in their gowns and caps.

"I'm so proud of you boys!" Mrs. Mylin hugged them to her large bosom. "My boys! Chase, with your football Scholarship and my Connor, with his honour roll." Tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh Mom!" Connor pulled in Mrs. Mylin for a tight squeeze. "You've raised us into fine young men."

She wiped Tears from her cheeks and Chase high-fived Connor. "We really are brothers, you know?"

"I've never thought of you as anything else." They hugged each other, clapping each other's backs.

That night, Chase partied hard. With his sandy blonde hair and sensual blue eyes, he had no problem winning over every single girl in graduating class, some of the taken ones too. Connor, however, left the party early with one special girl; Kely Sharp.

After that night they'd hooked up, Connor couldn't resist and he called her the following evening. They went on a date, quiet and public, and Kely realized that she was as taken with him as he was her. They hit it off right away and soon were almost inseparable, but Kely was going to University in Canada, and Connor could not follow.

"I'm going to miss you, baby. " She said into his chest as they hugged under the stars.

"I know, Kely. It's been a good time." He kissed the top of her head. "You're my girl, but I'm glad you and life are moving on."

He heard her sobbing, and pulled her back gently by the shoulders.

"Hey! Hey. Kell-Bell... it's okay." His voice was soft as he tried to cope with her tears. He reached up and wiped her face dry with gentle palms. "I hate seeing you cry , baby. " He tucked a stray curl behind her ear and she met his glowing eyes.

"It's gonna be so different without you. I won't have you there with me whenever I need." she sniffled.

"I'll always be around. Write me?"

"I'll try."

They stood there a long moment before Kely pulled his face down to hers, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Their lips danced together; a sad dance bidding one another farewell.

When Kely pulled back, her face was red and covered in tears again, and Connor's eyes were wet.

Her hand caressed the side of his face." I love you, Connor."

Connor blinked and his own years spilled down his face. "I love you too, Kely. "

He kissed her palm before he took it in both his hands, slipping a box into her hand.

"What's this?" She said, her eyes alight with curiosity, wiping away tears.

"Open it." Connor still held her close, but let her enough room to open it.

She popped the small black satin open. "Oh, Connor! It's beautiful."

"May I?"

"Mhmm."

Connor gingerly took the necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck, pulling her hair from beneath it. When she turned around, the small heart-shaped diamond pendant fell in the small of her chest.

"You were my first love. You'll be in my heart forever. " He kissed her softly again.

"Goodbye." Kely hugged him tightly one last time before turning and submerging herself into the crowd.

For a moment, the earth seemed to stand still, everything in slow motion. Connor was the only thing that wasn't a massive blur. He stared at the spot Kely disappeared, potentially never seeing her again.

From the muted world, he heard his name being called. He wiped a tear from his eye before facing his caller.

"After party time, bro," Chase clapped him on the back and they made their way to Connor's pick-up, ripping their gowns off revealing dress clothes, perfectly fitting.

"First night of the rest of our lives. " Connor smiled, his white teeth sparkling excitedly. He started the truck.

"Bring it. " Chase reached over and blared the radio, forcing everyone in the Parkin lot to listen to "Carry On My Wayward Son" as they left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo, man shut up! I ain't even go out like that! I make the music for the people!" Connor and Chase stood on stage, their wireless microphones and flashing lights everywhere. Connor had low rise jeans on, his plaid boxers puffing out the top and his flat deck tilted to the side. Chase was slightly classier with well fitting jeans, vibrant kicks and a very bad ass fedora, his dress shirt unbuttoned at the top.

The drunk crowd at the karaoke bar cheered as "Music for the People" started playing and the young men began to rap.

When they finished, they made their way to a pair of bar stools, laughing so hard their sides hurt.

"That Marky Mark is a genius."

"Most definitely, bro." Chase took a swig of his Coors, smiling sidelong at his best friend.

"It's been too long, man."

"I know. Four years flew by." Connor called the bartender for another whiskey, and nodded in agreement with him.

"What of women? Are there many or one in particular?"

"Many!" Connor let a deep chuckle escape his throat. " I have had a couple short flings, but most one night things."

"Yah man!" Chase high-fived him.

"And you?"

"A couple here and there..."

"Chase?"

"Okay, so I banged most of my university graduating class, but it's nothing."

"Dude!" Connor's eyes widened. "Alright!"

They shared casual conversation catching up on details for the last 4 years. Chase had been away at some Ivy League University, while Connor worked construction jobs, moving around relatively frequently.

"So now what?"

"I need a thrill, university is just boring."

"Need a thrill?" I deep British voice came from a man a few seats down. The space between them seemed less menacing as the man turned around.

He had smooth black skin ,his eyes alight with mystery.

"Yah, I guess man. "

"Been away for long?"

"Four long years, I've missed mischief." Chase slipped off his fedora and ruffled his golden hair. "Just some small kicks, to get me back to normal."

"Yah, he's got quite the stick shoved up there." Connor's rough voice cut in, lessening the tension in the air. Chase elbowed him playfully.

"I'm Gordon." The British black man pulled his stool over to the boys, facing them.

"I'm Connor. " He clasped Gordon's outstretched hand.

"Chase." Gordon gripped his hand in a firm hand shake.

"I know." Gordon smirked.

"Pardon?" Connor's back went up. His shoulders spread and muscles tensed reflexively.

"Calm down, Cracker." Another voice came from behind them. A young black man with a playful grin on his face came around Connor's right side, patting his shoulder.

"We've been watching you, son." Gordon's voice continued as Connor met the young boy's eyes in a viscous glare.

"Jake, down." Gordon cuffed Jake's ear. He just laughed.

"Take a joke, bro." Jake scratched the top of his head, rolling his eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Connor was flustered at the lack of answers.

"We've been watching you, Connor." This very direct statement quickly made Connor extremely uncomfortable in the situation. He shuffled his weight from left to right. "I've seen the things _you_ do for kicks."

"Connor?" Chase turned his abdomen to face his best friend.

Connor met his eyes, guilt stricken.

"Your friend here has been making backstreet deals, running underground fight clubs and small scale heists." Gordon's head was angled toward Chase, having now made eye contact with him.

"Why, man?" Chase's brow was furrowed in curiosity. "What made you do it?"

Connor looked ashamed, his eyes on the floor. "I needed a thrill, and it was easy. And fun."

Gordon chuckled to himself.

"Chase, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, dude."

"Whatever. " Chase was bitter, slicing through Connor's puppy dog eyes.

"We like your style, kid." Another black man emerged from an intense game of pool, counting the money he'd just made. His southern accent made him sound more intimidating than he looked, being a slim, buzz cut young man. He lit the cigarette that sat lazily between his lips.

"Yah, well... I don't think I'm doing this anymore. " Connor chuckled nervously.

"Don't be so hasty." the newcomer said. "We could use your skills and you could benefit from this. Greatly." He tapped the wad of money in his hand before shoving it into his pocket. "I'm Ghost." He held his fist out to Connor, who pounded it respectfully.

The money incentive got the boys attentions. Chase's sour mood seemed to sweeten slightly and Connor's suspicion was yielded.

"You're smooth and have quite a way with words. When needed, the violence in strong within you. You're a fighter, I can tell. " Gordon's eyes drifted to several scars and healing cut on Connor's face. "You, however..." his gaze drifted over Chase's tense body: his hands, arms, and lastly his eyes.

"Determination. I like that." Gordon admired the two young boys, but knew that he couldn't hover for long. "well... I'll see you boys around. Here. " he handed Connor a small card with information jotted down on it: an address and phone number. "If you're interested."

"Yah, man." Connor said , shaking each man's hand as they left.

"Money talks, eh Ghost?" Jake knocked Ghost against the doorframe as they exited the bar, a girl clinging to Ghost's arm.

Connor turned to Chase to explain, but he was already walking away, coat in hand and out the door.

Leaving a twenty on the bar , Connor followed after him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Man, hold up. " Connor followed Chase out the door down the street into the brisk chill of the night.

Mylin didn't look back at first, but as Connor caught up, he turned to confront him.  
>"Seriously, Connor? I mean, buddy! I know you've never been the brightest, but come on!" He threw his hands into the air, slapping his thighs when they fell. "What the hell are you thinking?"<p>

"Dude, the first time was because I had a debt to pay..." Connor's head hung. " I gambled a bit too much one night and I needed the cash within 12 hours of the game. Robbing a convenience store was the easiest thing. " He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Is that supposed to make me okay with it?"

"Well... No." Connor scratched the top of his head. " But no one got hurt. I shot my gun to the sky."

"Where the hell did you get a gun?" Chase's voice fell to a whisper.

"I borrowed it from a friend... Listen, Chase, I think we should give this Gordon-guy a chance. He seems like he could be pretty legit. "

Chase just scoffed. "I don't think so, dude. That's not my scene. I went to university so that I could make something of myself, not so I could throw it all away living like some good for nothing criminal. And you, well you're just overcompensating for all those times Daddy beat you, aren't you. You're trying to prove what a man you are? Stealing? Nailing girls? Guess what? It hides nothing. Everyone can see that you're that same scared, insecure, small town hick that I found crying on his Momma's grave!" Waves of hostility flowed from Chase's body. His muscles were clenched, he was seething through his teeth.

Connor flexed his hand before balling a fist. He pulled his right arm back and punched Chase square in the jaw.

Before Chase had a chance to fall back, Connor grabbed his jacket and threw another heavy punch. Blood dripped from Chase's mouth as Connor threw yet another.  
>Letting him fall back this time, Connor panted and watched his best friend hit the ground.<p>

"Shit!" Chase dabbed his bleeding face and examined the blood.

"Don't you dare, Chase. My whole life I've run from that, and life is going good for me now. Don't you come back and screw it up!"

" Connor, -"  
>" No, Chase. Just no. " Connor shook his head. He turned his back on Chase and walked off into the nightlife.<p>

****

Connor dragged himself into a small tavern, pulling a stool up to the bar and ordering a whiskey.

When the bartender slid it to him, Connor nodded and looked down at it, his eyes full of fear.

Chase was right, and Hal's addiction had caused all the pain from his childhood. Connor brought the glass to his lips, ready to swig it back, but the scent made his stomach lurch.

Replacing the glass on the counter, Connor swiveled his body toward the only other occupied table.  
>"That didn't go very well." Connor said.<p>

"I thought you said he would be down with it?" Ghost's southern drawl carried across the room from the table in the corner.

" Wrong place, wrong time, bro." Connor rubbed his eyes, and felt the dried blood flake off his knuckles.

"That's not your blood, is it?" Gordon's deep voice asked over the ambient noise from the radio behind the bar.

"No. I punched him."

"Did he hurt your feelings?" Jake slid up to the bar beside him, gesturing to the bartender to get him a shot. Connor just shot him a dirty look. Jake laughed it off. " He'll be fine."

"Give him time. Wait, and go and talk to him again. Ease him into it." Gordon sipped his scotch, and cleared his throat.

"Yah. I'll see you guys." Connor left the bar, and made it home twice as fast as usual.

Falling into bed, Connor was swamped with the fear that Chase might never turn onto the idea of being one of them.

He'd built a life with Gordon and the boys. He was comfortable, and it worked... Could Chase adopt their lifestyle? 


	7. Chapter 7

The harsh motel lighting made the bruising look worse than it was. The three punches Connor had planted left the skin on Chase's cheekbone torn and bleeding, and it had turned a deep blue under the skin.

"Damn." Chase seethed as he cleaned the wounds, applying Vaseline to them.

Subconsciously, Chase had always known that Connor was that man. Connor Teegs was the one who was pretty much predisposed to a road of crime, alcohol and trashy women. His childhood had scarred him, and he only knew one way of life. It was the road Connor had chosen to travel, and Chase couldn't bear to let him lead it alone. Chase knew he had to find Connor and those men from the bar. He knew he needed to be by Connor's side, to keep him safe, and to be his brother.

Chase paced back and forth around the room for hours. In his mind, he played out every possible conversation he could have with Connor about the decision he'd made.

By morning, Chase's face was red from rubbing his eyes so much, and his hair was dishevelled, sticking up in opposite directions from having run his fingers through it so many times.

"Coffee..." Mumbled Chase as he grabbed his jacket.

Passing a mirror on the way out, Chase caught a glimpse of himself. "Shit! I need a shower!" He chuckled at himself a he stripped down to nothing but his boxers. Grabbing a clean pair, he threw those onto the clean towel in bathroom, and slipped off his boxers.

The scalding hot water of the shower was like aspirin for a hangover. Except for the sears of pain when it hit Chase's open wounds, it soothed Chase's tired muscles, the water flowing down his broadly set shoulders and slender arms.

He flopped his head back, letting the hot water flow through his hair and down his body before leaning down to turn the water off.

The mirror in the bathroom was completely fogged over from the steam of his shower. His body dripped onto the cracked linoleum in the time it took him to step over to the counter and wrap the cheap towel around his waist.

Chase wiped the condensation off a part of the mirror, just enough to see his face. His skin was still red from the heat of the shower water, making his eyes look small in his face. Their light had been drained out due to the combination of alcohol and lack of sleep.

Patting his self dry, Chase tugged on some clean clothes: khakis, a green plaid button-up, with a soft sweater over that. Slipping into his roughed up Sperrys, and slipping his leather wallet into his pocket, Chase stepped out into the sunlight of a 9am sun.

"Now to find Connor..." He mumbled as he went of in search of his best friend to tell him the decision he'd one to, after grabbing a coffee, that is. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rolling over, Connor found himself falling on top of a young redhead. There were freckles covering her shoulders and as he gingerly caressed her back, and pushed away the sheet covering her supple skin, Connor saw the freckles trail down her spinal area and decorate the small of her back. He left his hand there and leaned down to sniff her hair. It was strawberry scented, as always.

"Crystal...?" whispered Connor into the gentlewoman's ear. "Hey!" He blew gentle on the exposed skin of the back of her neck.

"Mmm?" Taylor Blind flipped her head over so she was facing Connor. Her stage name pulled her into consciousness as she remembered that she was still in this man's bed.

"You've gotta get up." He slid his hand beneath the covers over her smooth skin, pulling her body onto his.

"But I don't want to... And neither do you!" Taylor giggled as she heaved herself on top of Connor, her naked body trembling as she allowed Connor to enter her.

About 15 minutes later, they both lay back, their chests heaving trying to catch their breath. "Okay, now you've got to go."

Getting up finally, Connor tugged a worn pair of jeans on and a long sleeve T-shirt. Taylor pinned her bra on, and slipped her underwear up her pale thighs.

"You owe me 70 bucks for last night." She warned.

"And for this morning?" A loud cell phone broke through their conversation, and Connor searched frantically for his phone.

Taylor picked up her cropped sweater and revealed the ringing phone. "Here."

She tossed it to Connor.

"Yah?" He answered.

"Hey, Connor! It's Chase..." The familiar voice erupted out of the receiver and Connor's face fell.

"Hey Chase."

"I was up all night thinking, and I'd like to talk to you. Wanna grab a coffee?"

Connor glanced over at Taylor who was pinning her hair back in a stylishly messy way. "What time are you thinking?"

Chase's voice was even perjurer as he responded. "I'll meet you at the diner across from the bar last night, alright?"

"Okay Chase. " They hung up.

"So what do I owe for this morning?" He pulled a fifty and twnety from his leather wallet.

"Nothing. We'll say it was on the house." She took the money from between his manly hands that had been on her the night before. "I liked it. Next time, you won't have to pay at all." She kissed his gingerly and slipped out of the motel room, back to the streets.

****

Pulling up to the diner, Connor could see that Chase was already there. His bike sat in a parking spot close to the window, in view of it's owner.

"Connor!" Chase stood to meet him as he entered the small coffee shop. "I'm sorry about last night man." He held out his hand and looked up into Connor's eyes. His apology was evident in his eyes, shining as they peered into Connor's soul.

"It's okay, man." Connor grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug.

Clapping him on the back, Chase, into Connor's ear said "I'll do it."

"What?" Connor pulled away.

"I'll do it. You and me... and those other guys. I'll do it."

Connor was beaming. "You mean it, man?"

"I've never meant anything as much as I mean this. You're my brother, and honestly... it sounds like fun." Chase shrugged.

"There's something I've gotta confess, Chase..." Connor put down his fork and knife to give Chase his full attention. Chase did the same, apprehensive about what was to come next. Connor's tone was suddenly dark.

"Yah, man?"

"Those guys... They didn't just happen to find me last night..."

"Okay..."

"They knew I was going to be there."

"Alright...?"

"We planned it."

"Wait... You know them?" Chase's head was tilted in confusion.

"Yah... I've been with them for over a year now. Gordon as picked us up like lost boys, taking us in and teaching us."

"So how did I get pulled in to this?"

"You're smart. You've got skills and training and money, which will help us get on our feet. Plus, you're reliable. I trust you, and I know you're a good man. We've grown up side by side. You've shaped me into the man I am today. Either way, Gordon's got a heist planned that will let us live our lives out wealthy and provided for."

"So I'm just part of a scheme to make you guys rich?" His tone didn't sound hurt... just confused.

"No!" Connor was taken aback by such a statement. "You would be an asset to our team. I've done nothing but talk you up."

"Hmm... It's a good thing that I like this idea, or else it might be your face that's betting carved..." He smiled, loosening the tension.

"You're not mad?"

"God no! I'm honoured that they're picking me and not some JohnDoe off the street. It'll be me and you like always."

"Oh good." Connor breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, this went a lot better then I thought it would. I was prepared for a fight."

"You have associated yourself with a band of criminals." Chase winked. "I'm sure fighting is easily come by."

"They're good 'll come out tonight and get to know them." Connor reassured.

"Be officially recruited?" Chase shoved a triangle of pancake into his mouth, syrup dripping off his bottom lip onto his plate.

"Pretty much." Connor sipped his coffee. He examined Chase's face carefully. The skin on his cheekbone was split, and continued to pull everytime he moved. "I got you pretty good last night, eh'?

"Yah, dude. you did." Chase laughed. "It's all good, though. I thoroughly deserved that." He blinked slowly. "It was a low-blow, man. I'm sorry."

"Water under the bridge, my friend." Connor raised his mug.

Chase met it, clinking their cups together.

"So this heist...?" Chase pried.

"No." Connor shook his head. "Gordon will explain tonight."


End file.
